t4wcfandomcom-20200215-history
Junishi Sannin
Junishi Sannin (十二支三人 Zodiac Trio) is a pending webcomic by Sam that takes place on Azura. Synopsis In a Corner of Azura stands the Isle of Junishi, a world with a different culture that in recent centuries opened its borders to trade. From there, three half-native siblings raised on the island set off in search of adventure, but their clashing goals and crazy natures lead to nothing but unending chaos and trouble in their wake. Characters Sam Under the zodiac wheel as an earth Tatsu, Sam is the eldest sibling and the leader. By day, she keeps her siblings in check as they travel, usually pointing out that Sarah is being conned when it comes to information on treasures. She is also in charge of the group's finances, much to the annoyance to her sister. By night, she reels in money by locating and turning in fugitives under the alias of Ryuko. Due to the agreement that she and those like her are forced to hold by the Johnson Anonymous, she is forced to keep this secret from her siblings, so she usually sneaks out once the other two have gone to bed. As a result of these late night escapades she does not enjoy being woken up in the mornings. Doing so often prompts the nearest object turning into a projectile. In combat, Sam's specialty is ninjitsu, and her weapon of choice is a kodachi. She has also mastered Ryugan, a paralysing glare unique to the Tatsu sign. Tony Born under the sign of Uma and the element of metal. Tony (short for Anthony) is the middle sibling, only son, and a strange individual by the standards of many. Although he trusts that his siblings' abilities will get them out of most situations, he isn't afraid to step in when they are threatened. However, he is also hot-tempered and easily annoys both of them when it comes to his attitude. He is also something of a tough guy and is surprisingly strong for his bean-pole frame. On the other hand, while completely drunk he has flawless manners, good dress sense and keen observation. While drunk he has cottoned on to fugitives he's picked fights with turning up in jail the next morning, but forgets it the next morning when he gets severe hangovers. Unlike his sisters, he usually gets up early. As a result of his sign and his element, Tony is known for his inhuman toughness, and his weapon of choice is a huge sword that only those he approves of can lift. Sarah The youngest of the three, Sarah is a water Saru and lives up to their mischievous nature. Providing comic relief, she often complains about the serious nature of her siblings. A regular magnet for trouble, she has earned her nickname of 'Yamazaru', Sam calls her this referring to her as a 'wild saru' although she is often convinced that she means 'country bumpkin', the slang definition. She's also a spendthrift, meaning her money is restricted so that she cannot spend all the money they have. Despite that she does show a caring side and helps out when she can. Sarah specialises in karate, and wields a Bo staff. Her trademark is incredible agility. Reiko Yamakawa Reiko is the empress of Junishi Isle, and holds a deep respect in her people. Although only in her twenties, she has earned international respect (with the arguable exception of King Serge, whose chaotic antics are something she's quick to point out) and renown for her wisdom and voice of reason in international meetings. Her sign is Inu, and she shows enhanced senses, particularly hearing, and her element is water. She is also highly skilled with shortswords and healing, although she typically leaves it to the guard unless forced to prevent her skills becoming public knowledge.